


Not Okay

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting beside Dean is one of Castiel's favorite things to do, but sometimes they can find better things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

Sitting alone Cas was quiet. A little bee buzzed by reminding Cas of days when he found happiness without the Winchesters. Now this was what he was reduced to; waiting for the Winchesters to call, like one of the poor girls that gave Dean their phone number only to wait and wait and finally give up on ever getting a call from him. Cas hoped that he wasn't one of Dean's one-night stands, Cas couldn't find happiness when he wasn't close to them... or at least one of them. Cas smiled to himself as he silently fantasized over Dean's 'fanfiction' green eyes as Becky Rosen had once described them.  
"Castiel" Dean's voice rang through his mind and he appeared behind him but remained invisible for the time being, he enjoyed listening to Dean talk to him, it was kind of his guilty pleasure. "If your listening, Cas, I need you" Dean gulped loudly clearly uncomfortable with the thought of anyone hearing him.   
"I am here Dean" Cas said softly becoming visible and flapping his wings as he had become accustomed to right behind Dean.   
"Cas!" Dean said and his beautiful eyes lit up with joy as he spun around and saw Cas.   
"What is it?" Cas asked seeing that something was wrong, of course there was something wrong, Dean never called unless there was.  
"Come here" Dean said grabbing Cas by the trench coat and pulling him to a hotel. Probably to another near death experience that would leave Cas battered, bruised, and barely alive. Dean pulled him into the hotel room and sat him down on the bed, strange, there was only one bed... Cas sat down quietly deciding whether he should have his angel blade out and at the ready or not.   
"Castiel" Dean's deep voice rang through his mind again and he looked up to see Dean standing over him leaning in slightly obviously enjoying the word. "Everything okay buddy?" Dean said and sat down next to him, so close but yet so far away. Suddenly Cas' mind was flooded with everything that was wrong, everything that had happened since... Well ever.   
"I'm fine Dean" Cas lied.  
"No, don't you try to pull that crap with me Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked forcefully.  
"I don't know Dean!" Cas replied with just as much force.  
"I know what it is," Dean said softly, switching tactics again. "You haven't been the same, I mean listen, I'm sorry you fell but-"  
"And what about you?" Cas interrupted him and ignored his last sentence but still getting angrier than he knew was wise. "You haven't been the same either!"   
"Ok so we've both changed" Dean said quietly looking away and rubbing his hands across his face.  
"So what? People change" Cas said watching closely as Dean slowly turned back to face him.  
"Since when are we 'people'?" Dean laughed sourly.   
"We could be" Cas said considering the possibilities.  
"No" Dean looked Cas in the eyes forcefully.   
Cas never understood how he achieved forceful looking but that was neither here nor there.  
"But Dean, we could be together" Cas cooed softly.  
"We could be together now!" Dean yelled making Cas very unsure as to whether or not Dean was serious.  
"Could we be?" Cas asked tentatively.  
"Well... If we wanted to... I- ah- well if you wanted to... I mean- um- do you want to?" Dean asked mumbling his words and cutely shuffled his feet as he stared directly down at them. Cas smiled and Dean peered up a little as if asking his response.  
"Well I mean... If you want to- erm well I- uh- yes?" Cas said repeating Dean's behavior and speech pattern to make Dean feel more comfortable.   
"That sounded sure" Dean said his voice overly heavy with sarcasm so Cas understood his meaning.  
"Yes" Cas said firmly answering but Dean still seemed unsure.  
"Really?" Dean said raising an eyebrow the skepticism in his voice hid all signs of hopefulness. Cas stepped forward and pulled Dean into his arms wrapping him up tightly and spoke softly into his ear. "Yes" Dean stepped back quickly his eyes were wide as he stared intently at Cas whose hands were still twisted in Dean's belt loops.  
"Cas, what are you saying?" Dean said raising an eyebrow the hopefulness in his voice hid all signs of skepticism.  
"Dean, do I need to spell it out for you? Because I will... Y-E-S" Cas said playfully but also a little annoyed at how Dean was reacting.  
"Cas, I..." Dean shook his head a little looking down then he turned his beautiful green eyes up to look at Cas with a loving but strangely unsettling glance.   
"What?" Cas said confused.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know how I am going to be enough for such an angel" Dean said and grinned a little.  
"You are always enough" Cas said in what he hoped was a comforting manner "sometimes you are a little too much" he smiled. Dean laughed a little as if he was trying not to.  
"That's what I'm here for" Dean smiled. Cas wrapped Dean back in his arms but this time he pushed up on his toes and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek which immediately flushed. "Cas- I uhh-" Dean said backing away. "I just need some air" he said and turned around quickly and walked away. Cas grabbed ahold of Dean knowing that he would never get a chance like this again if Dean walk away.  
"I love you Dean, come back to me" Cas whispered and Dean stopped his back still turned to Cas. "Please" Cas said softly wondering what was going through Dean's mind.  
"Castiel" Dean's beautiful voice rang through his mind "I love you too" Dean turned around and pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him gently .


End file.
